1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply converter having a retractable conducting wire, and more particularly to a power supply converter that may store an elongated conducting wire into a housing of the power supply converter.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional power supply converter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is used for a mobile telephone, a notebook computer, a P.D.A., a digital camera, or the like. The conventional power supply converter comprises a body 100 which has a first side provided with a power supply plug 200 that may be inserted into a common receptacle, for supplying power, and a second side connected to a first end of an output conducting wire 300 whose second end is connected to an output connector 400 that can be inserted into a receptacle hole of a mobile telephone, a notebook computer, a P.D.A., a digital camera, or the like, for supplementing power supply or directly supplying the power supply.
However, the elongated output conducting wire 300 cannot be retracted into the body 100 so that it is exposed outward from the body 100 when the conventional power supply converter is not in use. In such a manner, the conventional power supply converter cannot be easily carried, stored, and packaged. Therefore, the user has to use a binding member such as a flexible plastic strip to bind the elongated output conducting wire 300 that has been folded when the conventional power supply converter is not in use, and has to remove the flexible plastic strip from the elongated output conducting wire 300 when the conventional power supply converter is in use, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional power supply converter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a power supply converter which can be easily carried, stored, and packaged.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a power supply converter which occupies little space, thereby greatly reducing the entire volume.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a power supply converter which is suitable for a mobile telephone, a notebook computer, a P.D.A., a digital camera, or the like.
Accordingly, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a power supply converter having a retractable conducting wire comprising: a housing; a wire retracting box mounted in the housing and containing a restoring spring elastic piece therein; and an output conducting wire having a first end connected to the wire retracting box, and a second end connected to an output connector that may be connected to a mobile telephone, a notebook computer, a P.D.A., or a digital camera, such that the output conducting wire can be wound by the wire retracting box.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.